


Not a Damsel

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 canaries, 3 saves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Damsel

Dinah Drake, otherwise known as Black Canary, looked at the man slumped, bound to a chair, and nearly shook her head. She then looked at the goons around him, eyes going flat and narrow before she leaped into the middle of the room, landing with her hands up for a fight.

"Anyone want to leave the party?" she asked saucily.

They rushed her, certain of their numbers, but Dinah was one of the best at judo, and soon laid them all out. Now she could go and untie Larry Lance, private investigator, and rescue him.

"Who's the damsel now, loverboy?"

* * *

"Oh Oliver," Dinah Lance murmured, before she put the image of him, broken and bleeding in chains out of immediate mind. There was a way to win here, even if the police and the community were too afraid to help her.

A quick set of blows, and she had her first weapon to begin her descent into hell by entering the gang's warehouse. She could only focus on the fight, with the goal of winning Oliver's freedom at the end of it. The Black Canary was a bird of prey this night, seeking her lifemate.

Together, or not at all, they would leave this place.

* * *

Olivia Lance-Queen, most recent Black Canary, let her cybernetic eye feed her all of the details surrounding this situation. The big battles were all done, finished in the near-war that had claimed her parents. 

That didn't mean all the threats had been dealt with. With Red Hood the captive here, Olivia's throat was tighter than ever. Lian Harper was the only family she really had left, even if things had gotten more complicated recently.

The Canary threw herself into the midst of the terrorists, working to end this quickly, and her fight allowed her to cut the bonds on the archer.

"I knew you'd come," Red Hood said, when the fight was over. "Canaries never give up on their own."

"No, we don't," Olivia promised, holding the elder heroine close.


End file.
